


The Tattoo

by lastweekon



Category: Ghost Adventures (TV)
Genre: Drunken Shenanigans, Drunkenness, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-21
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-09 17:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6916828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lastweekon/pseuds/lastweekon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zak is drunk and wants to prove his devotion to Nick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“I love you, NIck.” Zak said, grinning ear to ear. “You’re perfect. You’re so funny...and sweet...and you’re the best boyfriend ever. Plus you’re _so_ hot...”  
Nick chuckled appreciatively as Zak caught his lips in a sloppy kiss. Zak’s hands began to roam and Nick broke the kiss quickly, smiling happily at the older man.  
“I love you too, babe.” He said still laughing to himself.  
Zak was _wasted_ and Nick steadied him as they made their way down the quiet street. It was late, or early, depending on how you looked at it and Zak had insisted they close down the local bar. What Nick _didn’t_ realize was that the cab service in the small town where they were staying stopped running hours ago. So they had no other choice but to walk back to the hotel. But it was a nice night and Zak was in a good mood, so Nick didn’t mind the walk really.  
“I mean it, Nick. You’re perfect.” Zak said seriously, turning his head to look Nick in the eyes. “Tonight I was looking at you and I just...I can’t believe you’re mine.”  
Nick felt his cheeks color slightly. Zak was always extra affectionate when he was drunk and Nick would be lying if he said he didn’t love it.  
“I feel the same way every time I look at you.” Nick said sincerely, pressing his lips against Zak’s. The older man kissed back hungrily, maneuvering out of Nick’s arms and wrapping his own around the younger man’s neck. Nick let himself be overpowered as Zak dominated the kiss. Soon his hands were exploring, rubbing over Nick’s chest and arms as he deepened the kiss. Nick secured his hands at Zak’s waist as he kissed back, knowing that too soon he’d have to pull away again. Sure enough, a moment later Zak’s hands began to roam south. Nick smiled into the kiss, taking the older man’s hands in his own and pulling away with one final peck. Zak pouted at the loss.  
“Later.” Nick promised, wrapping his arm back around Zak’s middle to steady him as they continued walking.  
“I can’t wait much longer.” Zak whined pathetically, tripping over a crack in the sidewalk.  
“We’re almost there.” Nick reassured him. But he knew very well that Zak would pass out as soon as they got to the bed. He pulled Zak in a little closer, placing a soft kiss to his temple as they walked.  
“You make me _crazy_!” Zak said, exasperated. “You smell so good...I’d jump you in those bushes right now if you’d let me.”  
“If I let you, I’m pretty sure you’d just do it in the middle of the street at this point.” Nick chuckled.  
“Well, you’re not wrong about that.” Zak admitted, smiling coyly.  
“It’s the alcohol talking.” Nick said with a laugh.  
“No, it’s _you_.” Zak said, wrapping his arms around Nick’s waist. “I always feel like jumping you. The alcohol just makes me vocalize it.” He smiled wide as he spoke. And Nick returned his grin, feeling warmth spread through his body.  
“I can’t help it if I want to be close to you all the time.” Zak said matter-of-factly, running a finger down Nick’s chest. “I just can’t get enough of you.”  
“Fine by me.” Nick said, and he meant it. He and Zak had been together a little over a year and he was still as crazy about him as ever. He was happy to know that Zak felt the same way.  
“I wanna do something.” Zak said suddenly, eyes wide with excitement.  
“Um… it’s kinda late, babe. I think most places are closed by now.” Nick said, confused.  
“No, Nick. I want to _do_ something.” Zak said again, assuming his inflection had cleared things up. Nick still looked at him confused. “Something to celebrate our relationship. Something to show you how much you mean to me.”  
Nick’s heart pounded in his chest as Zak turned to look at him seriously. He and Zak had talked about their plans for the future and Nick knew that he wanted to spend his life with Zak. There was no question about it. But they hadn’t even told their friends and family about their relationship yet and now Zak had that look in his eyes. Nick swallowed hard, not knowing how to stop Zak from saying whatever he was about to say. And not knowing if he even wanted to. But he had to. Zak was drunk, and this isn’t the way he wanted this to go - on the side of the road, in the middle of nowhere. He opened his mouth to speak and Zak’s eyes lit up as they focused on something behind Nick’s head.  
“Nick, I know what to do!” he said excitedly.  
Nick turned to see what Zak was looking at and immediately noticed the only light still on in a little strip of shops up the road. Tattoo Parlor. 

“Zak…” Nick warned.  
But he had to admit he was a _little_ relieved that the conversation hadn’t been going where he thought it was. Tattoos he could handle.  
“It’s perfect, Nick!” Zak beamed. “It’ll be just for us. A symbol of our relationship.”  
“Zak…” Nick said again, wondering how he was going to talk a drunk Zak out of this unnecessary gesture without hurting his feelings. “That’s so nice, babe. Really. But are you sure now is a good time to make a decision like that? I mean, it’s gonna be permanent. Like on you _forever_ , permanent.”  
“I know how tattoos work, Nick.” Zak said sarcastically. “That’s why it’s the perfect thing. This way you’ll be a part of me forever.”  
He grinned and Nick couldn’t help but smile back. Zak was so sincere and he seemed so excited about the idea. Nick really didn’t want to hurt his feelings by shooting it down. He had to be delicate.  
“Are you sure we shouldn’t wait until we get back to Vegas? That way you have time to think about what you want to get, where you want to get it and all of that?”  
“I’m sure.” Zak said confidently. “I want to get it tonight! I already know exactly what I want. I want to get your name on my ass.”  
“What?” Nick said “Zak, no...”  
“Why not? It’s perfect.” Zak argued. “That way it can be private. It’s someplace only you see…” He added waggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
“Don’t you think that’s a little on the nose?” Nick chuckled.  
“No, Nick. On my _ass_.” Zak enunciated, turning to point to his own backside as if _Nick_ was the one who was drunk and not making sense.  
Nick shook his head, bringing his fingers up to pinch at the bridge of his nose. This was spinning out of control quickly but he couldn’t help but laugh a little. Zak was so adorable when he was drunk and got his mind set on something. But Nick knew he couldn’t let this happen. Not when Zak was _this_ drunk and not thinking straight. He decided he needed to try a different tactic. He took a step closer to Zak, moving his hands to the back of the older man’s head and pulling their lips together. Zak sunk into the kiss immediately, groaning quietly against Nick’s lips. Nick carded his hands through the back of Zak’s hair, tugging lightly on the most sensitive spots as he tangled his tongue with the older man’s. It was working. Zak was putty in his hands and he knew just the _suggestion_ of making their way back to the hotel would have Zak forgetting all about this tattoo idea. Nick kissed him a little longer, savoring the closeness before pulling away to whisper in Zak’s ear.  
“Let’s head back to the hotel.” he said in his most convincing voice.  
Zak’s heart raced against his chest as the older man continued to steal kisses. His eyes were glazed over with some mixture of alcohol and desire.  
“Okay.” he said, nodding his head in agreement.  
Nick smiled appreciatively. His plan was working.  
“But first the tattoo!” Zak said decidedly. He grabbed Nick’s hand, pulling him toward the tattoo parlor and Nick sent up a silent prayer that they were already closed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nick wonders if he'll be able to talk Zak out of getting Nick's name tattooed on his ass.

When they got to the storefront, Nick groaned as he saw that they were still open. Of all the things to stay open late in a small town. _Need gas? Too bad. Tattoos? Sure!_ He pulled Zak back for one last attempt at talking him out of going in.  
“Zak, I don’t think this is a good idea.” He said truthfully. “I’m worried you’re gonna regret it when you wake up tomorrow.”  
“I won’t, I promise.” Zak said earnestly. “Would you be embarrassed if I got it?” He asked after a moment, his voice softening a bit. Nick could already see the hurt he was trying to hide.  
“No, I wouldn’t be.” he said, taking Zak’s hands in his own. “But I _would_ be embarrassed if you got it and then regretted it later.” Really, he couldn’t think of anything more embarrassing than having his name on Zak’s body if Zak didn’t want it there.  
“I promise, Nick. I’ll never regret it as long as I live!” Zak said dramatically.  
He was still _so_ drunk and Nick could only hope that the tattoo artist would notice and refuse to tattoo him.  
“Okay…” Nick said, not sure what else to say at this point. Zak beamed as he grabbed Nick’s hand and led him into the store. 

As they walked in, they were greeted by a trio of large, bearded men. Each of them with their own set of piercings and tattoos.  
“Evening gentleman.” one of the men said, standing to meet them at the counter. “How can we help you tonight?”  
Nick smiled, desperately trying to convey that the only help he needed was with getting Zak out of here.  
“I want to get a tattoo.” Zak said with an animated expression.  
“Well, then you came to the right place.” the man said with a humorless chuckle. “What were you thinking of getting?”  
“I want Nick’s name on my butt cheek.” he said, getting straight to the point. “This is Nick.” he added, pointing at the younger man who could only give a wide-eyed, help-me-smile.  
“I see…” the man said, taking in the couple before him.  
Nick waited with baited breath as the man looked them over. Surely he could tell that Zak was wasted. There’s no way he would tattoo someone who wasn’t sober, right?  
“Which cheek?” The man added after a long moment.  
Zak looked at Nick expectantly and Nick couldn’t believe this was really about to happen.  
“I...what?” Nick asked as Zak waited for him to answer.  
“Well, I mean, _you’re_ gonna be the one who’s looking at it.” Zak reasoned. “Seems only fair you get to decide which side it’s on.”  
“I don’t know...” Nick said, feeling red crawl to his cheeks. He felt the eyes of everyone in the room on him. He was thankful that they didn’t seem to recognize him or Zak. And he could only hope that tomorrow, Zak would remember how hard he’d tried to talk him out of this. “Um...right?”  
“I was thinking right too.” Zak said with a smile. “Okay, decision made! I will have Nick’s name on my right butt cheek, sir. What’s your name, by the way?”  
“Stan.” the man said indifferently, slapping a large binder on the counter. “Pick your font and the size of your text. I’ll go get the paperwork together.”  
“Okay, thanks Stan!” Zak said brightly, flipping through the binder. “Nick, look at this.”  
Nick glanced down at the endless options. If Zak was going to do this, and it seemed like he was, Nick could at least make sure it was the most tasteful ass tattoo in existence.  
“Why don’t we look for something on the smaller side.” he suggested, noticing Zak’s eyes lingering on the larger fonts.  
“What’s the point of getting it if you can’t even see it? It’s supposed to be a _symbol_ , Nick.” Zak said, bumping his hip lightly against Nick’s. “I like this one.” Zak said, pointing toward a surprisingly unassuming font. Nick had worried he’d want to go gothic with his font choice. But as ass tattoos went, the font could certainly be worse.  
“Yeah, I like that one too.” Nick found himself saying. Although he still wasn’t crazy about the size.  
“Good.” Zak said, smiling happily at Nick. “Then it’s settled. Stan, we’re ready!”  
Nick’s heart raced. This was actually about to happen. Zak was about to get Nick’s name tattooed on his ass cheek. And when they were 90 and wrinkly, Nick’s name would _still_ be there.  
“Zak, are you _sure_ about this?” Nick asked one more time. “It’s not too late to change your mind or wait until we get home.”  
“Nick, I’m as sure about this tattoo as I am about you.” Zak said with starry, loving eyes. He craned his neck, kissing Nick softly.  
And how could he argue with that?  
“Okay, Zak.” Nick said exhaling deeply.  
“Alright, here’s your paperwork.” Stan said, making his way back to the counter. “Look it over and then I need you to initial here and here, and sign here.”  
Zak glanced over the forms quickly, signing as he went. He looked up at Stan, smiling with satisfaction as he handed the papers back to him.  
“Let’s do this, Stan.” He said triumphantly. He squeezed Nick’s hand quickly before following the tattooed man behind the counter to a nearby chair.  
“I see you’ve already done this a few times.” Stan said. “So this shouldn’t be anything new.”  
“I’m an old pro.” Zak joked.  
“Alright then. If you could just scoot your pants down your hips a bit. Unless you prefer to take them all the way off?”  
“Stan, you old dog.” Zak said with a smirk.  
“Yes, I live for these moments.” Stan said dryly.  
With a bit of trouble, Zak undid his belt, pulling his pants and boxers down his hips a bit to expose the skin where he wanted his tattoo. Nick couldn’t help but roll his eyes at how blatantly intoxicated Zak was. But Stan didn’t seem to care.  
“Alright. If you’re ready, we’ll begin.” Stan said once Zak got situated.  
“I’m ready!” Zak exclaimed giving Nick a wide smile that the younger man tried his best to return.  
Stan reached for the tattoo gun.  
“Okay, hold still. Eyes forward.” Stan said, turning the gun on and setting it back in the tray’s holster.  
Nick watched Stan curiously, and the tattooed man looked up, locking eyes with Nick and giving him a quick wink. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a fine point marker. He leaned down and began to draw onto Zak’s butt. Nick could have leapt over the counter and kissed Stan at that very moment. He mouthed a quick “thank you” to the man, feeling his anxiety subside.  
“Stan, I don’t feel anything.” Zak said after a few moments. And Nick’s heart jumped back into his throat. Zak was drunk, but not drunk enough to forget that tattoos typically hurt.  
“Well, fleshy areas usually don’t hurt as much.” Stan said coolly. Clearly this wasn’t his first time lying to an intoxicated customer.  
“But I don’t feel _anything_.” Zak said trying to turn back to investigate.  
“Eyes forward, please.” Stan said quickly. And Zak obeyed immediately. “You aren’t drunk, are you, son? Because I can’t tattoo someone who is intoxicated.”  
“No!” Zak said quickly. “I’m not drunk.”  
“Good.” Stan said. “Then you must just have a high pain tolerance.”  
“Yeah, that’s probably what it is.” Zak said, shooting Nick a knowing look. He clearly thought they were getting away with something and it took all of Nick’s willpower not to laugh.  
Stan took a convincing amount of time drawing on the tattoo, even occasionally poking Zak’s butt cheek for effect. And then he stood back from his handiwork.  
“Is it finished?” Zak asked excitedly.  
“Yeah, let me get a mirror and I’ll let you have a look.” Stan said.  
“How does it look?” Zak asked with hopeful eyes.  
Nick felt a little guilty for lying when Zak was so enthusiastic about the whole idea. But at the end of the day, it was probably for the best.  
“It looks great, babe.” He smiled. And as ass tattoos went, it wasn’t half bad. If Zak still wanted the tattoo once he sobered up, Nick wouldn’t try to stop him from getting it. 

Zak stirred in his sleep, rubbing at his eyes as he slowly came to. Nick had been awake for a little while, pinned down by Zak’s body sprawled out over his. But he looked up from his phone when Zak lifted his head a bit to smile at the younger man.  
“Morning.” Nick said, voice still gravelly from sleep.  
“Morning.” Zak replied sleepily. “How much did I drink last night?” he asked, flopping his head back down on Nick’s chest.  
“Enough.” Nick chuckled.  
“My head feels like concrete.” Zak groaned.  
“Sorry, I tried to get you to drink water, but you knocked out the second your head hit the pillow.” Nick said, rubbing a hand up and down Zak’s back. “So, how much do you remember about last night?” Nick asked after a moment, unable to wait any longer.  
“I remember you beating me at darts.” Zak said. “I’m pretty sure you had an unfair advantage though...Let’s see...I remember the bar closed and we couldn’t get a cab so we decided to walk back to the- Oh my God! NO!” Zak said suddenly, shooting up in bed and grabbing for his ass. He quickly pulled his boxers down, craning his neck to try and get a look. “Oh, it’s real...It’s there… it really happened…”  
Nick bit back a laugh, wanting to enjoy Zak’s little freak out a few moments longer. He figured he deserved a laugh after everything the older man had put him through the night before.  
“Nick, oh my God. I can’t believe you let me _get_ this!” He said with a quick punch to Nick’s arm.  
Nick grinned, fighting to hold back his laughter.  
“It’s not _funny_!” Zak scoffed. “Your name is on my ass!”  
Nick couldn’t hold it in anymore. He doubled over laughing as tears rolled out of his eyes.  
“Stop!” Zak said with a playful shove. A smile slowly spread across his face. “Stop _laughing_ , Nick.” he said, joining in. And soon they were both wiping tears from their eyes.  
“Zak...it’s not real.” Nick finally managed to say between bouts of laughter. “The guy at the tattoo parlor drew it on with a marker.”  
“What?” Relief washed over Zak’s face as he continued to laugh. “Oh, thank God!”  
“You really think I would’ve let you spoil that perfect ass?” Nick asked with a playful slap.  
Zak smiled back at Nick, settling down next to him and breathing a sigh of relief.  
“So you knew the whole time that he was gonna use a marker?” Zak asked with an appreciative chuckle.  
“ _Totally_.” Nick lied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story you guys...I couldn't resist. Hope you enjoyed this silly little piece of fluff.

**Author's Note:**

> I'll be posting chapter two soon! Just have to finish editing it.


End file.
